The Other Wolf Girl
by Bleedingblackheart50
Summary: This is the story of Miki, the wolf girl who abandoned her family to be herself. She ends up near Ashitaka's village and for some reason never leaves to protect the prince. She and him go onto a adventure to reverse his curse and face death, falling in love, and the decision to give it all up for family or to stay together. (Sorry I am not the best at summary's but please review)
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Wolf Girl**  
**A Princess Mononoke fan fiction**

**All Copyrights go to the makers of Princess Monoke and the only that I own is Miki**

I sit in the trees waiting for the young prince named Ashitaka to come by on his elk. I have never

approached him afraid of what he and his human brethren might do to me if they see me. I do

not know why but ever since I ran across him I have been able to separate from this

place. It's as if something is keeping me here. I am as I like to call me and my older sister wolf

girls. Mortal woman raised by the great wolfs of the wolf clan that I had lived with. My mother

who is harsh towards humans knowing what horrible things they are doing back home who is

kind, caring and very protective of me and my sister especially. My family consists of my two

wolf brothers and my human sister San. I watch as Ashitaka comes raising around the corner on

his elf and as he passes me I begin to chase him, far enough that he couldn't see me. I hear as we

both quickly move him talk to three girls from his village about something bad is coming. We

raise forward until we both stop, me watching as he climbs as fast as he can on his two mortal

legs up the tower and by half way he stops looks at something far off in front of him. I look to my

right where he is looking at trying to see what he has seen and met with a horrible sight. A thing

with red eyes and a worm covered body comes charging. I look closer and see that is a huge

brown boar god. "No" I whisper as I see the prince fall with the older man along with the tower

they where on. I chase after them hoping to stop the demon but knowing something bad was

going to happen. I run along the forest line watching as the prince saves the girl

that has fallen in the line of the demon. I slowly watch and horror and shout a "No!" still in the

forest line watching as the demon wraps the arm of Prince Ashitaka with its evil curse that I

would never want anybody to bare. I slowly approach the group sadly looking at the boar demon

as it quickly decomposes. "You are all fools you stupid humans." I say and with that they all turn

their fearful gazes onto me. "Leave her." the Ashitaka says as they slowly help him into there

village's wise woman's home. "Don't die Ashitaka." I whisper as the wind blows my snow as

white hair into my face "I won't mysterious girl." he says to me as he and the village men enter

the home.

**So what do you guys think? Is it ok? Can I continue? Is it horrible? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Wolf Girl**

**A princess Mononoke fan fiction**

**All rights go to Princess Mononoke makers and I only own Mikaru**

I sigh in relief that Ashitaka is now safe with his people but I can't help but worry about that curse upon his arm. I have never seen it before since I left mother, San, and my brothers. I climb on top of the closest building which happened be the old women's home that Ashitaka was taken into. I lay on top of the hay roof and slowly my eye lids begin to close until all I see is darkness. "You shall return home my child." I hear my mother's voice within the darkness."Mother? What do you mean I will return back home. I won't leave Ashitaka. He might not know but I have been watching over him and his village. I have shamed myself by letting him be wounded. I just watched him sacrifice himself." I sob near the end. "He shall bring you home. He shall free this land that has been disrupted by that evil woman." Her huge face appears through the darkness as my eyes focus on the glow of her eyes. "But mother I don't understand. What woman? What has happened to our home since I've been gone?" I try to plead for an answer but all of a sudden I am woken and all I can see is the shine of the moon. I look around to see what had woke me up and I hear whispering coming from the home that I laid upon. I looked through a hole in the roof and all I could see was Ashitaka and the old women companied by a couple of men. I noticed that Ashitaka is stone faced and that the village has tried wrapping his arm. That won't help. That is one of the nastiest curses I have seen in a long time. The woman is throwing bones and other small items until she begins to speak. "I am afraid this is very bad. The stones tell me that the boar god came far to the west. He had some kind of poison inside of him driving him mad. A poisonous hatred that consumed his heart and flesh…and turning him into a demon monster. Prince Ashitaka." She paused "Yes." I stare at the two trying to figure out what they were going to do about the curse. "Show everyone your right arm." She told him. He begins to unwrap his arm showing the marks from the god. The men gasp and one of them asks her what the marks meant. "My prince, are you prepare to learn what fate the stones have foretold you?" she asks him "Yes, I was prepared the very moment that I let my arrow fly." Tears begin to rise to my eyes. Why must a kind hearted prince that would sacrifice his life have a fate that I know wouldn't be good just by one corrupted boar god. I shake my head trying to refocus on the two. The woman hums in understanding. "The infection will spread throughout your while body, bone and flesh alike. It will cause you great pain and then kill you." She tells him and again the dreaded tears rise to my eyes but again I fight them back. The men begin to rant and ask if there was anything to stop the curse or if they should just sit there and watch their prince who gained that wound by protecting their village. The women ignores the men and begins to talk again. "You cannot alter your fate, my prince. However, you can rise to meet it, if you choose. Look at this." She shows from his items a ball of some sort. "This iron ball was found in the boar's body. This is what hurt him so. It shattered his bones and burned its way deep inside him. This is what turned him into a demon. There is evil at work in the land to the west, Prince Ashitaka. It's your fate to go there and see what can see with eyes unclouded by hate. You may find a way to lift the curse. You understand?" I decide than without even thinking that when he left on the journey he was going to take that I would follow him to where maybe I will meet my family again. "Yes." He answers. The oldest man in the room begins to talk about the past of their village and that it's unfair that Ashitaka was leaving them. Ashitaka grabs a knife and cuts his hair letting his beautiful brown hair fall to his shoulders. "Our laws forbid us from watching you go Ashitaka. Whatever comes to pass now, you are dead to us forever. Farewell." I jump off the roof and follow close behind him. "Ashitaka, I know you may not know me but I have watched you for a long time protecting you from things but today I did not protect you from the greatest thing I should of." He quickly rushes into an outfit that consisted of a hay covering and a reddish mask. He stops suddenly and looks back at me with his piercing eyes. "I am sorry Ashitaka. Please forgive me by letting me go with you on your journey and help protect you from the monsters that you might face." I half bow to him as he grabs his elk. "Tell me your name first than I maybe I will let you come." I nod "My name is Mikaru but you may call me Miki." He looks back at me again but this time his look makes me blush a deep red. "That is a beautiful name. Matches your beauty." He climbs on top of his elf. I blush even redder. "You may come Miki." I look down at a water puddle that I now noticed I was almost stepping in. I see my snow white hair, yellow eyes that remind me of my mothers, and the pale skin. I'm wearing my normal clothes that I hide most of my skin. It consists of animal furs that matched my hair that goes down to my and animal skins that I hide under the furs that I made into a tube top and short shorts. I nod and before we could head off a girl stops us. "Ashitaka!" "Kaya, what are doing here? You know it's forbidden." He stops her "I came to give you this so you won't forget your little sister." She hands him a dagger. "Your crystal dagger. Kaya, I can't this. "Please, keep it with you, brother, to protect you. You must take it with you. Please, I want you to have it, so you won't….forget." "Kaya, you know you I could never forget you." We begin running. Me by foot while he on his elf. We climb mountains without stopping, plains of grass with water. We stop quickly to eat and feed the elk and begin running again. We stop at a lake that we must cross. Without even thinking Ashitaka strips. I blush and try to keep my eyes off him. I shed my furs and I see Ashitaka's eyes travel down my body making me blush even harder but I ignore it and begin to cross keeping my fears above my head. I hear Ashitaka following me and I sigh. "This is going to be one hell of a journey."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Wolf Girl**

**A princess Mononoke fan fiction**

**A rights go to the Princess Mononoke makers and I only own Mikaru**

It seemed like forever when we finally got to the valley that smoke was coming from. We slowly approached and watch as it seemed a massacre was happening. Ashitaka said "A battle?" I shake my head. "No. A massacre." We quickly try to get away but as we approached in on more people being attacked Ashitaka raises his bow. As he tried to shoot, the curse begins to affect him greatly. I run ahead and disable some but as one of the soldiers was about to bring down his sword onto my back an arrow cut off his arms. Ashitaka runs ahead of me and I try to catch up to him. I look to my right and see one of the warriors aiming for Ashitaka. "Hurry! Stop him before he gets away!" the warrior yells. "Please we aren't here to attack!" I cry to him. Ashitaka warns them "Let us pass! I'm warning you!" The warrior shoots his arrow but Ashitaka was barely able to dodge it. Ashitaka sends one back and took the head of the man clean off his shoulders. I cringe at the sight. We keep running and running until we are able to stop. Ashitaka stops and puts his arm under the stream of water. "The mark is getting bigger." I look at the ugly mark that is now coiled around most of his forearm. "Let's go.' I urge him and he slowly gets back on his Elk and we head for the village that's closest. "I warn you now Ashitaka these people aren't like the people back where you came from." I warn him. He nods as we enter the village. As we walk in people stare. "Who are they?" "I've never seen those two before." I heard the whispers of the curious villagers. Ashitaka approaches a rice stand and as she fills his bag. "Will this be enough?" he hands her a gold nugget. "Hey! What are you trying to pull? This isn't money. Give me back my rice, you little thief." the woman cries as I try to keep my face hidden in my furs. A strange ugly man approaches us. "Excuse me, but might I inspect that?" he asks the woman. "Go ahead." he inspects the gold. "Mmm? My God! But this is a lump of pure gold you silly woman! However, if its money you want, I'll pay for the rice and take this nugget off your hands. My good people, is there a money changer who could tell us how much this is worth? No? All right. Now, I'm just a monk, but I'd say three bags of rice at least. That's right, maybe even more." I sigh under my furs and I follow Ashitaka as he leaves the large group of people. "Where are you going?" the ugly man calls and I giggle as the woman attacks his hand screaming. "Give me my gold!" We keep going until we get to a calmer part of the place until as we are walking ugly man catches up to us. "Hey! You can't just rush off now. We've only just met." I snarl at the man in disgust. "You really are annoying for a monk. Never liked many of religious stature." The man looks at me but ignores me. "We have got your rice, and everything's rice. You're a man of few words unlike your lady friend there in the furs but I understand. Don't you even think of thanking me. It was my pleasure. In fact, I should be thanking you, really. You see, I was caught in that battle. I saw what you two did to those samurai. You fight like a demon while your friend fights viciously like a wolf. Where'd did you two learn to fight like that?" Ashitaka and I both look back and see a couple of people following us. "I see you noticed we're being followed. That's what we get for waving that fold nugget around. They'll wait till we're asleep, and then slit our throats." I snarl thinking what I would do if they even tried coming near our throats. "What do you say we give 'em a little demonstration of how fast we can run, huh?" We began running quickly away from the small group of people until the man leads us to a small cave. I heal Ashitaka get everything settled and feed the Elk. As I finish it becomes night and the ugly man begins to cook in a small little pot. We sit down by the fire. "So the demon monster turned out to be a giant boar." the ugly man starts. "We followed its trail westward through the mountains...to where the samurai were attacking those villagers but then..." "You lost it. That's life. See this place here? When I came here last, a few years back this was a lovely little village but then there must have been a flood or a landslide or a fire. The only sure thing is that everybody's dead." he lifts up a basket thing and takes out a pouch. "These days, there are angry ghosts all around us, dead from wars, sickness, and starvation. And Nobody cares." he begins to put whatever was in the pouch into the small pot and stir. "So you say you're under a curse? So what? So is the whole damn world." I snarl and uncover my face. "How dare you say that you ugly swine. This world has cursed itself for what the inhabitants are doing to it. The reason why human kind is cursed is because we are greedy, selfish, and many other things that will bring us to our extinction. The gods and beasts of this world do nothing about it and that's why they too shall become extinct to this world." I lay my furs down behind Ashitaka and close my eyes not caring what the man's response was. I knew this to be true because my eyes can't be clouded by the truth that this land shows. "I was wrong to fight in that village. Two men are dead because of me." "Samurai thugs. You win some, you lose some. Hand me your bowl. My point is, everybody dies. Some now, some later. From brothel girl to emperor. "I've heard them say that the Emperor has promised and entire hill of gold to anyone who can help him live forever. Beautiful bowl. I've seen one other like it. Have you ever heard of the Emishi people? They're said to ride red elks. They also use stone arrowheads just like you" I hear slurping probably from the ugly man. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone where you're from. Anyway, I've got much bigger fish to fry." After that I slowly began to fall asleep. I lay in a meadow surrounded by beautiful sakura blossom trees. I slowly begin to stand when I notice I am not wearing my usually furs but my outfit I wear underneath and instead of my snow white hair being in a ribbon it is flowing all the way down to my feet. I look around trying to figure out where I was when I hear movement behind me. I turn quickly and I see Ashitaka coming from behind one of the Sakura trees. I quickly run to his side. "Ashitaka! Where are we?" I ask him. He stares at me not responding me. "Ashitaka? What's wrong?" I ask him. What's wrong with him? I know he's quiet but never has he ignored me? I stare back at him when all of a sudden his face begins to come closer and closer. "Ashitaka?" I whisper. As I whisper his name his lips come upon mine. I shoot up from where I lay looking around gasping for air. "Calm down." I hear Ashitaka whisper. I look behind me and see he is dressed in his hay outfit and his mask. "Get ready where leaving." I nod and quickly put my furs on. We begin to head off to what seems the west. As we get farther we get into a more forest area. We both hear cannons but as we get closer I hear wolf steps. "Ashitaka we must hurry." he nods. As we carry on the rain stops. We stop at a large river. "Ashitaka there is men in the water." "Thank you." me and him both quickly pull the living men out of the water when I hear something. "Ashitaka there is something up there." again he nods and I follow him to where the sound come. I see my mother. "Mother!" I cry and quickly run to her side trying to figure what happened to her when I see the open wound of cannon shot. Behind me I hear my siblings approach. Me and San both spit blood out of mothers wound when mother beings to growl towards where Ashitaka was. I keep attending mother's wound when San also faces where he was. The fool came out of hiding when he should of stayed hidden. Mother could rip his throat out even in her condition. "My name is Ashitaka! I have traveled far from lands to the east. Are you ancient gods, and have I come at last to the realm of the spirit of the forest?" my mother stands and walks into the forest while San climbs upon one of our brothers. "Go away." she tells Ashitaka. My other sibling grabs the dead bull from the water and carries it into the forest. "I am sorry but I cannot go with you." I whisper and as I do I hear a yell from a man back from where we saved the men from the water. "Great. Mother is not going to be pleased with me." I sigh and head towards where the sound came from.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Wolf Girl**

**A princess Mononoke fan fiction**

**All rights go to the Princess Mononoke makers. I only own Miki**

Ashitaka and I get to where the man was screaming. "A kodama?" I whisper to myself. "Yes, I never thought I would see one of them here." I nod and look to the man making the weird noises. "Please the little thing couldn't even kill and fly let alone a full grown man." I sigh and watch as Ashitaka approached him. "Easy there. You don't want to make your injuries worse, do you?" the man falls silent and we all watch as the little creature turns it head. "He's a tree spirit. He brings good luck. It's a sign this forest is healthy." the man looks back and forth in worry. "But they'll lead their lord and master right to us." Ashitaka looks down at him with a confused face. "Who do you mean? You mean those wolves I just saw? "No, I mean a real monster, like a huge enormous dear, except they say it's got a human face sometimes, and then at night they say it-" the little creature disappears. "Where'd it go?" the man screams hideously. The man again looks back and forth until his eyes see more of the creatures upon the tree and the elk. "Look! Reinforcements! We're doomed!" I sigh at the stupidity of the man. "They won't kill us. The man is talking about the Spirit of the forest. The wolves that you saw earlier Ashitaka are the guardians of the forest that haven't yet become stupid beasts." Ashitaka looks back at me. "So that's why you screamed to them. They were your family." he asked me while the man still screams. "Yes those where my mother, brothers and my younger sister San." Ashitaka looks at me with eyes of wonder which shock me since I have never been given the look before. "So that's why you're so beautiful. You're just like a human wolf." I blush at this not expecting it at all and just look at the Elk who had one of the little creatures. To calm the man Ashitaka stops him. "If Yakul's not afraid, then we have nothing to worry about here." he approaches the creature upon the elks back. "Would you be kind enough to grant us passage through your forest, little one?" It disappears. "That means yes." Ashitaka takes the very injured man while I help the scared man upon the elk. We follow the little creatures but as Ashitaka is talking to one of them he has to stop for breathe. "Do you need help Ashitaka?" he shakes his head which was covered in sweat. "No." he breathes out and then we begin walking again. We reach to the place where I used to live with mother but it's been very long since I been here. "Wow it's still as beautiful as it was when I left." I look around in wonder. Ashitaka finds the tracks of my family and takes note that this is where they live. Ashitaka puts the man down and gets some water with the red bowl he carries. I approach him and see the tracks he was staring at. "More tracks? Whatever made these made them recently." he looks around but it's mostly silent. Ashitaka look around. I follow his line of sight and gasp in shock. "The forest spirit." All of a sudden the curse begins to act up and I quickly shove Ashitaka's arm into the water. "Are you ok Ashitaka?" I ask in worry. Ashitaka gasps in pain "I am fine Miki" "Sir! Miss! What's going on?" Are you alright?" I look back where I saw the spirit of the forest and it was gone. "Strange." Ashitaka gets back up. "Uh sir, what just happened there? You went white as a sheet all of a sudden. I warned you about this place." Ashitaka slowly gives the injured man on the ground some water. "Here did you see anything just then?" the man shakes his head. "Like what?" Ashitaka hides his eyes with his hair. "Forget it. Hang on just a little longer. You're almost home." the man grunts and begins to speak filled with pain. "I failed her." Ashitaka looks back at where the Spirit of the forest was and it was gone. "It's gone whatever it was." Ashitaka carefully picks up the man as I guide the elk by the reins. The man laughs about how his arm was healed up than cries that it was still broken. I shake my head at the man and try to hold in a laugh. "Sir, you were right. We made it back home just like you said." The man cries as we approach sun light and our eyes where met with a horrible sight. "It's a fortress." "It's a forest killed." I snarl. "Its lady Eboshi's Iron town. We make iron here from the ore in the sand." we keep going until we meet fisher men. I keep hidden, careful not reveal my face or any of the markers on my face or body. "Look! It's me! Kohroku, the ox driver!" I shake my head at the man. We our guided to the fortress by the men on boat until we get to shore. We are greeted by the people. I almost sigh in sadness in hearing about the people who didn't make it but I do not make a sound."Listen to me everyone! These strangers saved our lives. They help the rifleman and me all the way back here. You should be grateful to him. Ow! Hey, watch the arm." I follow Ashitaka off the boat and snarl as the husky man approached us. "I am very grateful for the both you bringing these men back to us, strangers, but something doesn't smell right. You got back almost as fast as we did and through the forbidden forest. On top of that you did it with the help of a small women with two badly injured men, and you want me to believe that you-" I snarl at the man. I am not small! I may be petite but not small. I bet I could rip the man's head off in ten seconds flat. "Kohroku! Kohroku! You're alive!" a woman cries as the runs down the trail "Toki, my love!" the woman inspects her husband and I giggle quietly. "That's just great! How are you gonna drive the ox now all banged up and mangled?" the man whimpers like a dog "But, my little flower-" "You scared me half to death. Don't' you "little flower" me. I wish the wolves had eaten you. Then maybe I could have found a real husband!" I smile under my furs. I would gladly help her if I didn't want to be found out. "Sweetness, can we discuss this later?" The husky man interrupts her. "Toki, save your sweet nothings for some other times." the woman turns her anger onto the man. "And as for you, Gonza, a fine captain of the guard you are, always strutting and throwing your weight around once the danger's over. You never do a, lick of work around here." "That's unfair and untrue." The woman looks over at me and Ashitaka. "Thanks, strangers. My husband's an idiot, but I am glad he's safe and sound." I nod and Ashitaka speaks. "That's relief. I was starting to think I'd done something wrong by bringing him back home." the woman laughs "Say, why don't you take the masks off? I bet you both would look handsome." I look up as a woman speaks. "Gonza? Bring the strangers to me later. I would like to thank him personally. Kohroku." The man responds. "Uh, yes?" "I'm happy you're back and I apologize." "Uh,okay." Toki responds "Uh-oh milady, you really shouldn't tell him things like that. If you're too nice to him, he'll walk all over you." "I hope you'll forgive me, too Toki. I was responsible. I should never have let it happen." "Oh, that's all right. Milady, if you hadn't been there, the wolves would have eaten everyone, and then we'd all have to find ourselves new husbands." the woman nods. "Get some rest, travelers. I will see you both this evening." I bring my furs away from my face as does Ashitaka. "Oh hey you're not handsome your gorgeous! And you're a beautiful woman! I am sorry!" I look at her in confusion in her not saying anything about my markings until when I look into the water my skin is as white as my hair with no markings. I brush it off and follow the people into their town while taking off my furs. I sit next to Ashitaka with the men and scowl as the women try to flirt with him but as I look down to the floor an arm comes around the waist. "Sorry ladies but I already have someone." he tells them calmly without emotion. I blush and just keep eating some of the rice until Ashitaka turns his head to say something about how he wanted to see how the women make iron. I nod. "I want to learn too if you don't mind." the woman laugh and giggle and leave saying that they will be waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**The other Wolf Girl**

**A princess Mononoke Fan Fiction**

**All rights go to the makers/creators and I only own Mikaru**

I yawn trying to stay awake as Ashitaka and the men talk but with how the day went I am exhausted. "It's said that a happy woman make a happy village." I scowl at the men who laugh. "Happy? Ha! Those kind of women working' here?" "Women like that...it's a disgrace. They defile the iron." "Lady Eboshi goes around buying the contract of every brothel girl she can find." "Milady has a kind heart, that's all." "You got rice on your chin, old man." "It's true. Everything here has turned upside-down since she showed up." "That's right. She's not even afraid of the gods, that woman. You should have seen the way she dealt with Nago. Am I right?" "Who's Nago?" Ashitaka asks the man that has squatted down by his side. ""Who's Nago?" The gigantic boar god. He used to rule this whole forest. We couldn't even get near the mountains with him around. Nothing to do but sit around on our backsides for months, starin' at a bunch of angry boars." the man across from us nods and hmms in agreement. "See, the iron in the sand under this town had all been dug out." "Then we tried to get at the iron under the mountain, but Nago wasn't gonna stand for that." "The problem was, before we could dig for the iron, we had to clear away the forest, and that's what made the boar angry." I could imagine how the gigantic boar was feeling when the men tried invading his territory. Anger, sadness, and protective for his brother boars. "Then one day Lady Eboshi came along with her warriors and her rifles." I could imagine the fire surrounding the poor boar god as his home was burned to the ground while he couldn't do anything. I clench my fists in anger just imagining all of this. "Young man, what's wrong? Is something hurting your arm" I look to Ashitaka who had an upset look to his face while gripping his marked arm. "Are you ok Ashitaka?" he keeps looking straight ahead of him. "I am fine. I was just thinking about the boar god. I was thinking how he must have died filled with hate." I nod as Ashitaka stands. I stand up as well as me and him both head to where the Lady Eboshi was. I carry my furs in my arm as I look over at Ashitaka. He had no emotion on his face which worried me. I hope this doesn't affect him much concerning his arm other that the iron from this town corrupted the boar god. We walk into the building and approach the woman. She was checking the iron with a tiny iron and for respect me and Ashitaka remained in silence finally she spoke after a couple of minutes. "Sorry for keeping you two waiting, strangers. That's good iron." she hands a piece of iron to the man Gonza. "We were running behind with tomorrow's shipment. Let's have a rest. You may tell the others." she tells the small woman helping Gonza. "Yes milady." "Some think you're either a spy for the wolf girl or for Lord Asano and his samurai. And that the woman who travels with you is the missing wolf girl who left before I came and help this town. There are a lot of people out there with their eyes on this iron. Why are you two here, if you don't mind me asking?" Ashitaka pulls down his arm wrap and shows Eboshi the ball iron from Nago. "I believe you'll recognize this. It shattered the bones of a giant boar, rotted his flesh and turned him into a monster. I fought with him, and for that I was cursed with this mark on my arm, and soon it will kill me." he pulls the arm wrap back up. Eboshi turns her head quickly to look at the both of us. "Where is it you two come from? I've never seen a red elk like that before or a girl with snow white hair with eyes of a wolf." "We have both come a very long way. I can't tell you more than that." Gonza clenches the sword which was at his side and yells in anger. "Answer milady's question or i'll cut you both in half." "What do you plan to do? What exactly are you here for?" "To see with eyes unclouded by hate." and I answer as well. "To protect the person that I think deserves to live more than it seems fate wants him to live." she answers in a sarcastic way. " "Eyes unclouded"? "Protecting one that deserves to live more than fate wants them to"? That explains it. Come. I'll show you all my secrets." she stands as her body guard gives her a worried look. "Is that wise, milady?" "Gonza, take over for me." she leads us through the town. We pass the iron plant and Ashitaka stops quickly. Ashitaka and I watch as the woman peddles back and forth the giant wooden plank. We stay there for a second but we continue catching up the Eboshi. "This is my garden. None of the town's people dare to come here. Follow me if you wish to learn my secret." Ashitaka and I follow her as she enters the shack. As we walk in I notice the people who were wrapped in bandages. Why are they wrapped? I wondered as we walked in. "Good evening." I look around seeing more wrapped people with riffles and weapons. "We only just finished it, milady." Eboshi picks up one of the rifles and weighs it. "It's still too heavy." "Perhaps if you didn't hold it so delicately?" "Milady, if we make them any lighter, they'll fall apart." "I trust you to figure it out. They're not for me. They're for the other women here. That'll be something to see." She turns to us showing off the weapon. "This is the latest rifle that I've asked these people to design. The ones we brought here have turned out to be too heavy. These will; kill forest monsters and pierce the thickest samurai armor." The closest bandaged turned half way around. "You better watch out there, you two. Lady Eboshi wants to rule the world." "I'm sorry to have to push you all so hard. I'll have wine sent down later." "Oh, that'll be nice." "First you steal the boar's forest from him and then transform him into a demon. Now you're making even deadlier weapons! How much hatred and pain do you think we need?" "Yes, I'm the one who shot the boar, and I'm sorry that you suffer. I truly am. That brainless pig. I'm the one he should have put a curse on, not you." I glare at the women with all the hate I could muster. All of a sudden Ashitaka reaches for his sword and seems like he is struggling with his cursed arm to either kill Eboshi or not to. I quickly grip onto Ashitaka's arm making sure I had a hold of it. "Get a hold of yourself Ashitaka! Please!" I whisper to him. "Does that right hand of yours wish to kill me now, Ashitaka?" I slowly loosen my grip as Ashitaka grips onto his arm. "If it would lift the curse, I'd let it tear you apart, but even that wouldn't end the killing now, would it?" she smirks at him "No, it wouldn't. It would have to kill all of us to be at peace." "Milady, Osa has something to say." I look towards the figure wrapped in a hay blanket. "Forgive me, milady. You must not make light of the boy's and girl's strength. Young man, like you, I know what rage feels like, grief and helplessness. But you must not take your revenge on Lady Eboshi. She is the only one who saw us as human beings. We are lepers. The world hates and fears us, but she took us in and washed our rotting flesh and bandaged us." the man next to Osa gets in closer in worry. "Osa?" "Life is suffering. It is hard. The world is cursed, but still, you find reasons to keep living. I'm sorry. I'm making no sense." In respect to the old man I leave the building followed by Eboshi and Ashitaka. I look into where the forest used to and suddenly Eboshi shoots a flare into where the ape gods where trying to plant trees. "Oh, they just keep coming back. Every night they're out there planting trees trying to turn the mountain into a forest again. Stay here. Help me kill the forest Spirit, Ashitaka and Miki." I look over at Ashitaka trying to see what his reaction would be. "You would do that? Kill the very heart of the forest?" "Without that ancient god the animals here would be nothing but dumb beasts once more. When the forests has been cleared and the wolves wiped out, this desolate place will be the richest land in the world and Princess Mononoke will become human along with her missing Sister Princess Mikaru." "That will never happen." I whisper to myself. "Princess Mononoke? Princess Mikaru?" Ashitaka asks her. "Princesses of the spirits of ghouls, beasts and ancient gods. The wolf stole their souls, and now Mononoke lives to kill me. Mikaru has been missing long since I have been here. It's said that she abandoned the wolves to protect somebody close to her heart but ever since she has never been seen." I scowl at this trying not to snap at the woman. "The legends say the blood of the Great Forest's Spirit can heal anything. Perhaps it could cure my poor lepers. Might even be able to lift your curse, Ashitaka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess Mononoke Fan fiction**

**Credit goes to all Mononoke makers/ creators**

**I only own Mikaru**

"Milady! How does the action feel to you? Better?" asks the leper below. "Smooth as silk, the perfect thing for ruling the world." she answers back. The leper ah's. "It's still too heavy for the girls." "All right." I sneer at the Lady and follow Ashitaka as he leaves the ladies secret hide out. We reach to where the woman are, singing while working. "Let's help them." Ashitaka tells me as he walks in. I nod and follow him. We strip. He takes off his top shirt and I take off my furs. I lay my furs next to his things. "We'll look who's here." "Evening. All right if we work the bellows for a while?" "Well I guess so." Me and Ashitaka approach two women across from each other and ask if we could take their place. They all us. I and Ashitaka make the other girls quake. "It's hard work isn't it?" he asks one of the girls. "Mm-hmm. You betcha and our shifts are four days long." "You must lead hard lives here." I begin to sweat almost immediately. "I never expect somewhere were woman have to work this hard." I say to myself. "Being a woman doesn't mean you're not able to do what a man can do. I believe men and woman are equal." Ashitaka smiles at me. I blush and keep pushing down."Yeah, I suppose it's hard but it due beats working a brothel in the city, huh?" "Here we get to eat as much as we want, and the men don't bother us!" "Unless we want 'em to!" I sigh already becoming exhausted. "Do you need a break?" Ashitaka asks me. "Just for a little bit." I had my place off to one of the woman. I sit by where I and Ashitaka's stuff is and watch as Ashitaka works. I blush watching as his muscles bulge from the work. "He sure is something isn't he?" one of the girls who were near me asks. I nod. "He is one of a kind." the girl smiles at me. "Don't fall too hard or it might just knock you out cold." I blush even darker if possible and nod. I slowly drift off until somebody shakes me. "Come on lets go." I look up to see Ashitaka. I get up and grab my furs as Ashitaka redresses. "No!" "But you can't leave tomorrow." "Can't you stay a little longer?" "You can stay and work here." whine the woman as we begin to leave. "Thank you all, but there's someone I have to found out there in the forest." My ears quickly pick up the noise of wolves. "Ashitaka." I warn him. "I know. She's here." I quickly run to where I could look over the fence. I watch as my sister who was launched onto the fence dodges the guard and begins running on top of the buildings. I quickly follow her. "Sister! Stop!" I yell as she attacks Ashitaka. I keep pace with her and try to change her direction. "Sister! Please stop!" I beg of her but she keeps going. I follow her. "Can you hear me, Princess of beasts? If it's me you want, here I am. If you seek revenge for all the animals we've killed and for your sisters disappearance well, there are two women down here whom I'd like you to meet. They want revenge as well for husbands killed by your wolves" "Come on out, you little witch! My husband's dead because of you!" I watch as my sister shows herself. I yell down to Eboshi "I am Princess Mikaru! I am not missing! I am here to help my sister!" under my yelling I hear Ashitaka trying to stop us but I ignore him. "I am sorry Ashitaka." I whisper. I raised the dagger that was hidden in my shorts. "Let's go." I and my sister begin full running down the roof. All of a sudden Ashitaka appears out of nowhere and grabs my arm before the explosion goes off. "No!" I scream struggling against Ashitaka's hold watching as San rolls down the roof. I break free of Ashitaka's hold and grab San but I lose my hold on her. We both fall and are shot out. All I could see was darkness. I slowly open my eyes and see as San attacks Ashitaka. "Sister." I whisper. She jumps over the crowd of people and goes for Lady Eboshi. I slowly crawl to my knees and look around. I see Ashitaka approach Gonza as a giant tentacle thing covers his arm. I snarl at the man as he approaches with his sword drawn. I follow him. I grab my sister as he stops lady Eboshi. "What do you two think you are doing? The princess reveals herself from being gone for years followed by a boy with great strength." I snarl at the lady as I struggle with keeping my hold on San. "Let me go! I must kill her!" San snarls. I shake my head at her. "I am sorry sister. I abandoned you and left you all alone." I whisper to her. Her eyes meet mine in shock but still her eyes go back to Eboshi and the blood thirst comes back to her eyes. "Both the girl's lives are now mine." Ashitaka tells Eboshi. I lose hold of San and she bites Ashitaka's arm deeply. I wince watching as she bites. "I am sure the oldest of them will make a lively wife for you." Eboshi sneers. "There's a demon inside of you. It's inside both of you." all of a sudden the tentacles surround Ashitaka's arm. San cries in fear but with Ashitaka's hold on her she can't run. I too back away in fear. "Look, everyone! This is what hatred looks like. This is what it does when it catches hold of you. It's eating me alive, and very soon now it will kill me! Fear and anger only make it grow faster." "I'm getting a little bored of this curse of yours, Ashitaka. Let me just cut the damn thing off." I snarl as I see she tries to take aim at Ashitaka but he knocks her along with San. I take hold of San as he calls the woman to take Lady Eboshi. I quickly lead Ashitaka to the entrance. The girl accidently shoots and makes a giant whole in the middle of Ashitaka. He doesn't even flinch. I carry San as we walk through the town. I look down to my feet and see the blood of Ashitaka soaking the ground. I cringe but I do not stop knowing even if I tried he won't stop until he met exhaustion. We get to the front gate and are stop but Ashitaka doesn't allow the men to stop us. We're grateful to you for bringing those men back to us. We don't want to hurt you. Please!" "I walked in through this gate this morning. Now I'm going to leave the same way." "Don't be a fool. It takes ten men to open this gate." Ashitaka bleeding heavily still tries to open the gate and suddenly it begins to open. I watch in amazement as he opens it without me helping. I see my brothers approaching and snarling. "Stop! Were ok!" I yell to them. "It's alright! Your princesses are safe! Stay and I will bring them!" he calls his elk to follow. I along with eh elk exit and Ashitaka closes the gate. We run as I ride on top of my brothers. I quickly leap off as Ashitaka falls. I snarl at my brother as he bites onto his head but San stops him. "His own people shot him. He's dying." I stand next to my sister. "It's because he wanted to save us." I whisper to her. "Why did you stop me from killing her? Tell me while you're still alive. Why was my sister also with you?" she questions. "I didn't want them to kill the both of you. That's why. Your sister found me and she help guide me to this place." "I'm not afraid to die. I'd do anything to get you humans out of my forest." "I knew that from the first moment I saw you." Ashitaka gasps "And I'm not afraid of you! I should kill you for saving her! That woman is evil, and there's no one who can stop me from killing her." San grabs Ashitaka's blade and takes it to his throat. I grab onto her hands to make sure they wouldn't plunge the blade into his throat. She looked at me with surprise as I shook my head at her. "No. Live." he rasps. "That's enough! I'm not listening to you anymore!" he looks at her. "You're beautiful." I glare at my sister letting go of her hands as she scampers away from her. I look down at him and see he is staring at me. "You are like a goddess. Beautiful, protective, but can become jealous very easy." he whispers. I look at him in shock as he falls back unconscious. "What is it, San? Want me to crush his face off?" I look back at my siblings but there attention was away from Ashitaka. They were on the ape tribe you had threw rocks at us. "The ape tribe? All right! What do you want here?" I approach my eldest brother and put my hands on his head. "Apes, how dare you show such disrespect to the wolf clan." I pet his head as he snarls at the apes. "Sshhh" I coo to him. He looks at me with the eyes of a sibling that is lost or that he was a scared wolf cub. "It's been long hasn't it?" I smile at him but both our attentions where pulled away from each other. "This is our forest." "The human... give him to us." "Give us the human and go." I snarl at him. "You will never get him!" I yell at the apes. "You go before my fangs find you." my eldest brother snarls. "We will not go." "We will eat the human." "Yes, lets us eat the man creature." my sister looks at them with shock as I look at them with anger. How dare they suggest eating a human. "Are you crazy? Just what happened to make the ape tribe change this way? Since when do apes eat the flesh of a man?" she asks the apes. "If we eat the human, we will steal his strength and we will drive the other humans away." "Give us the man creature." "Stop this. You know you can't possess the humans' strength by eating them. All that'll do is make you into something else, something even worse than human." she tries to argue with them. "We plant trees. Humans tear them up. The forest does not come back. If we kill the humans, we will save the forest." "You mustn't give up. We'll find a way. The Forest Spirit is with us. Go on planting your tress and we'll beat them." "The Forest Spirit will not fight. We will all die. Wolf Girls do not care. That are human." I sigh as the ape says this and I look at San. She has a look of pure horror. My brother quickly runs in front of her in anger. "Enough! I'll bite your head off, you chattering ape." He and my other brother run up after the apes. I yell at them that it isn't worth it along with San. They come back. I walk towards Ashitaka and look at his wound. It is a humongous hole in his body. I hear my brothers taking liking for the Elk. I look back at San and shake my head for them to chase it. She nods at me and tells our brothers to go home. My brothers huff like little kids. "Come on Yakul." I call the elk so he could help me with Ashitaka. I and San take Yakul with me on top holding onto Ashitaka as San helps guide Yakul to the water. San quickly runs and cuts off a branch and takes with her. I climb off Yakul and help guide Ashitaka to the small island with San behind us. I look back and see Yakul following us. San goes ahead of us sticks the branch into the island as I drag Ashitaka up onto the island. I lay his body half way. I put my head onto Ashitaka's chest to make sure he had a pulse. I sigh in relief when I hear the heart beat.

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for all the viewers that are reading this. So far I don't know how I want to end this and I don't know if this story is good on how it's going so far so if you guys can please review so I can hear your ideas and opinions. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a Princess Mononoke Fan fiction**

**All credit goes to Princess Mononoke makers/creators**

**I only own Mikaru**

"You are very wise. You know better than to set foot on this island, don't you?" San tells the Elk as she smells herself. "Uh, I smell like a human." she scoffs as she swims into the water. I smell myself and cringe. It's been a while since I realized the different smells other than human. I swim after San and watch as San takes Yakul's reigns off. "You can go wherever you want to. You're free now." I bet Yakul as I pass him. I look up the sky and notice it's almost morning I hear the click of the little creatures and it becomes insanely loud. I follow San as she heads off to shelter away from Ashitaka. I look back at him to make sure he would be okay. I sigh and keep following San until we get to where our mother was. I approach mother and cuddle with her like I used to when I was small. The warmth of mother slowly brings me to sleep until my eyes close. I dream of The Forest Spirit. I dream of meadows and how I used to run with mother and San through the forest chasing each other until we became exhausted. Suddenly I wake up. I hear bears chirping and shoot up. I look around and find the cave empty. I sigh and run off to where I and San left Ashitaka. I find him slowly waking. "Yakul." Ashitaka smiles as his companion walks up to him. I smile as I see that the Forest Spirit had taken all signs of the bullet wound. I sit next to Ashitaka and I frown when Ashitaka lifts his cursed arm and the curse has spread to his palm. I lay next to him and suddenly his arm wraps around me and brings me closer to him. I look up in shock. He smiles down at me and sets his head back down. I smile back at him and cuddle into him. After a couple seconds of laying there I hear the sound of footsteps. Not wanting to move I stay still but open my eyes when the footsteps come closer. When I look up I see San smirking down at us. "Comfy?" I blush and nod slightly and her smirk grows bigger. "Finally you're awake. You really should thank my sister and Yakul. My sister hasn't stopped being worried about you and Yakul hasn't left your side this whole time." "How'd you know his name's Yakul?" "He told me, and he told me about you, your village, your people, your forest and the connection between you and my sister. The Forest Spirit brought you back to life again. He wants you to live." she hands me the food she brought with her so I could feed him. "I had the strangest dream. There's been a golden creature." I brought the food to his mouth and he took it. "Chew." I told him as he slowly chews. He coughs in strain and the food falls out of his mouth. I sigh and take the food off his chest and chew it myself. I bring my lips down to his and transfer the food to his mouth. I keep doing this with each piece of food San hands me. At the last piece tears reach his eyes and I sigh in sadness. All of a sudden Mother comes through the bushes followed by my brothers. Across from them a group of boars come flooding in. "We are here to kill the human and save the forest. Why are there humans here, Moro?" the boar asks my mother with a tone of ungratefulness. "Humans are everywhere these days. Go back to your own mountain. Kill them there. The girls are San and Mikaru, my daughters." she sneers at the pigs as I stand up and walk so I stand next to her. "We will kill them here. We will save this forest. What is that other human doing here?" I open my mouth to speak in Ashitaka's defense but before I can San is already talking. 'He was shot, and then the Great Spirit healed his wound. This man is not our enemy!" she yells to the pigs. "The Forest Spirit saved him? Saved the life of that loathsome runt? Why didn't he save Nago? Is he not the guardian of the forest? Why?" the boar squeals. I yell back at the boar. "Nago was afraid of death! The Forest Spirit gives life and takes it! It's the way of life." Mother looks down at me and nods. I smile up at her but the squeals back at us. "You lie! You just have begged the Forest Spirit to spare his life! But you did not beg for Nago, did you?" I snarl at the pigs as mother repeats what I said. "Nago was afraid to die. Now I, too, carry within my breast a poisoned human bullet. Nago fled, and the darkness took him. I remain and contemplate my death." I pet the fur where the bullet had entered my mother's chest in sadness. I knew nothing could help my mother. The Forest Spirit would take her life even if we begged. "Mother! Pleases ask the Forest Spirit to save you." San runs up to us but I shake my head at her. "I have lived long enough, San. Soon the Forest Spirit will let me rest forever." "All these years you defended the Forest Spirit! He must save you!" I snarl at the pigs as they draw the attention back with their infernal squealing. "You are not fooling us. Nago was beautiful and strong. He would not have run from anything. You wolves must have eaten him!" I snarl and step forward. "Shut up you filthy pigs!" I yell at them but still they squealed. "Quiet! Watch what you say, you filthy pig!" San joins me in yelling. All of sudden Ashitaka weakly begins talking. I quickly walk over to him and go to my knees so I sat next to him."Gods of the mountain please listen to me. Nago died far from here and I was the one who killed him. He had become some kind of demon. One day he attacked our village. If you want proof, look at my hand where he touched me." Ashitaka weakly lifts his hand and unwraps his hand. I touch the marked hand gently and feel his hand. If falls out of my hold as Ashitaka brings it back to his side. "I came here to beg the Forest Spirit to lift Nago's curse from me. He healed the bullet wound in my side but the demon mark remains. First it will tear my soul apart and then it will kill me." I look at Ashitaka sadly. All of sudden I head mother talk about Lord Okkoto. I look up as the Okkoto approaches. San comes running up but I stop her. "He won't eat Ashitaka." I whisper to her. She nods and walks back to mother. "Hello Lord Okkoto." I greet the boar. I lift my hand to his nose seeing that his eyes are blind to this world. "Ah, you are Mikaru, one of Moro's human children, aren't you? I have heard of you." he breathes into my face. "Do not fear. I will not eat him." I nod and look down at Ashitaka. "It's alright Miki. My lord Okkoto, what I said about Nago's death was truth." Ashitaka raises his hand and the Lord breathes in deeply. "I believe you, and I thank you for it, young one. I am only grieved and ashamed that such a demon has come from our tribe." "O might lord, is there a way to lift Nago's curse from me?" Ashitaka asks "Leave this forest...for the next time we meet I will have to kill you."You cannot win against the humans. Their guns will destroy you all." "Look on my tribe, Moro. We grow small, and we grow stupid. We will soon be nothing but squealing game...that the humans hunt for their meat." I shake my head at the lord knowing her couldn't see me. "You'd risk everything on one last battle? That's just what the humans want." "I do not ask for the help of the wolf tribe. Even if every one of us dies, it will be a battle the humans will never forget." My eyes follow pigs but once they are all gone something catches my eyes. It's the Forest Spirit. "The Forest Spirit." whispered my sister. It drinks some water and then walks away. I nod to San and to my mother and pick up Ashitaka. I carry him up to our cave. I put him in my furs which now turned brown. I make sure he is warm and then go out to hunt. I am able to find some berries and by the time I have my fill its a couple hours before sunrise. I quickly head back home. As I walk in I yawn in exhaustion and lay down on the right of Ashitaka. On his left was San who was curled up in her furs. I find some furs that where lying around and curled up in them. I close my eyes as I do I hear grunting coming from Ashitaka. I open my eyes and see him grasping his arm in pain. I sit up and touch it. "I wish I could take this burden you carry Ashitaka but I can't which makes me feel helpless. He looks up at me and slowly brings his good hand to my cheek and slowly rubs where I repainted my markings. I raise my hand and cover over his. Slowly his hand brings my face down to his. I stare at wonder with the look of wonder inside his eyes seeing the reflection of my snow white hair. Finally are lips met and I close my eyes. I swing my leg over him and deepen the kiss but then I hear a sigh coming from next to us. I break the kiss and look over to where it came from. San was sound asleep. I sigh in annoyance and lay back down where I once had been. He sits up and again brings his hand to my cheek. "I will be back." he smiles at me as I smile back at him. "Ok." I curl up in my furs and slowly after hearing Ashitaka leave the cave I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a Princess Mononoke**

**Credit is given to Princess Mononoke Creators/makers**

**I only own Mikaru**

In my dream I am in Iron town. I look around trying to see if I can find anyone but all I see is the darkness of the night and the light from the iron mill. I listen to see if I could hear anything and all I hear is silence. I walk to the entrance of the town and find the entrance wide open and no guards. I walk to the outside and keep walking. During the time of walking through those mountains to the forest it felt as if time had slowed and that I was walking for hours. I finally reach to where me and San and taken Ashitaka to be healed by the Forest Spirit. I climb upon the small island and shake the water out of my hair. After getting dry I look around. I find nothing except trees. All of a sudden I hear deep growling behind me and I spin around still sitting on the ground. I find my mother who seemed massive from my visual point. She was hunched over me, half her body still hidden by the forest. Her golden eyes where glaring into my soul it seemed like and her jaws where ready to tear into my throat. "Mother." I gasp in fright. "Mikaru, you must choose. Either to be with your family and the forest, or be with the human and the forest killers." she snarled at me. I shake my head at her trying to understand where she was coming from. "Mother! Why must I choose? It is not as I am burning the forest, no, that is the people of Iron Town's job not mine. I respect the forest and the creatures that live in it but I will not kill innocent human lives that do not deserve to be killed." I snarl back at her. To my right something comes out of the woods. This time it's Ashitaka. "You must choose Mikaru. The gods of the forest will not live long and neither will Iron Town. You must choose which one to fight for." In frustration tears coming to my eyes. "You must choose." the voices of my sister, my brothers, my mother, Ashitaka, and all the people I had met over the journey I have begun with Ashitaka. I closed my eyes and shake my head and all of a sudden, I am shaken awake. I look up. I see it is my sister with of worry upon her face. "What's wrong Mikaru?" she asks me. I feel something wet run down my face and I bring my hand up to it. It was tears that had fallen from my eyes which where running down my face. I sigh and wipe the fallen tears and gently push San off my. "Nothing." I grumble to her. I look down and see that the furs that I had covered Ashitaka with where on me. "He's safe. We must go." San tells me and I look next to me. Ashitaka was still sleeping. I nodded and grabbed my furs. I followed San as we both followed my mother. We got to a safe spot until she stopped. "You two, go on ahead, I must show the human back to the town." she tells us. "May I come with you mother?" I ask her. She looks down at me and with how her eyes glared at me in my dream I slightly cower. She nods to me as she turns. I quickly jump onto her back and we take off back to the cave. By the time we get there it's about noon. We stop a little away from the cave. After a few minutes of waiting Ashitaka rolls down the hill to where he finds his Elk. Mother and I watch as he looks at us and jumps upon Yakul. We guide him to the river. He looks back at us and begins to yell. "Please take this Mikaru!" he throws the dagger which his sister Kana gave him. I quickly grab it and look at it with wonder. The dagger was beautiful. "Thank you Ashitaka!" I yell back at him. As I catch it mother with me still on her back runs to where the clearing was to watch the Town. As we got there I climb off her back and sit so I was able to see through the hole in the leaves. Mother laid and we waited for San and my siblings to meet up with us. It was about an hour until they finally got there. All we could see was the brownish smoke and with it came the reek. It burned my eyes as well as my sister voiced it to mother. "It stinks, and it burns my eyes." "That's what they want. They're trying to kill our sense of smell." I cringe and rub at my eyes from the burn. "It's that damn woman again." We watched as Lady Eboshi come closer and looked straight at us. "She knows where out here." "It's a trap, and a stupid one." I nodded in agreement. "What?" my sister asked stupidly. "They're trying to lure the boars out of the forest." my mother explained. "No." my sister gasped. "The humans are planning something." "Then we have to find Okkoto while there is still time to stop them or else they'll all be killed." I ignored my sister. If the pig wanted to die then let him die fighting. "Okkoto is too stubborn. He won't listen. None of them will. They may even know it's a trap; the boars are a proud race. The last one left will still be charging blindly forward." I could already hear the squeals of the boars. I shiver with the thought of all of the deaths that would occur in there tribe. "Why chop all the trees down?" "To make them angry which makes them stupid." I watched as my sister rubbed on mother's face. I could only hear some but what I could hear wasn't good. She wanted to try and stop Okkoto. All of a sudden San begins to yell about how she hated all humans. That brought me to think of Ashitaka. I look down and play with the dagger around my chest and touch it. I sigh. "Go with her." I look up at mother in confusion. "You may die but that boy wanted to share his life with you. Maybe you could protect and maybe even save him." I nod slightly confused. I run after San and was able to catch up to them. I jump onto my youngest brother. As I do the cannons went off. All could see was boars dying everywhere and fire everywhere. Then all I could see was darkness. I laid there in darkness for what it seemed like centuries. I kept thinking what would happen to my family. Mother who had a iron bullet inside her chest, my sister who was just like me but without anybody to love other than our siblings, my siblings who would be killed by the humans, Ashitaka who would be killed by my siblings, and the Forest Spirit who could be killed by Lady Eboshi. I feel something squirming next to me and I slowly open my eyes. I find myself under a boar. I look to where the squirming was coming from. My poor brother was also under the boar. "I am sorry brother. I have failed you." I tried to sigh but I was crushed. I watched as my brother got his head free. I tried to move but still I couldn't. I couldn't see my brother's head but I could hear his snarling. All of a sudden I could hear Ashitaka's voice. "Ashitaka?" I gasp. Slowly the weight began to lift off. The weight left my head first and than my arms where freed. I watched as one of the guys shot darts and the weight returned. I watched through squinted eyes as the other men from on top of the hill helped free me and my brother. I slowly dragged myself out, trying to figure out how I was alive. "Mikaru?" Ashitaka helps me to my feet. He grabs me from under my legs as I fall to the ground. He holds me in bridle style as he talks to the man. He helps me upon my brother and I hang on as we take off to find my sister. As we quickly move I gasp in pain and try to keep quiet. It felt as if all my ribs and bones from the waist down where broken. I looked forward trying to stay awake. As we run I hear the cries of the apes and mice. "Something isn't right." I think to myself. "We must hurry!" I yell to Ashitaka and he nods. "To slow. Hop on." my brother tells him and as he does we leap off a cliff. We dodge many warriors until we find Lady Eboshi. "Eboshi." Ashitaka gasps. They shoot at us. Brother leaps over them. "You keep going!" Ashitaka yells to brother as we jump off. "Eboshi! I have something to say!" Ashitaka yells to the Lady. Her men hold there fire. "What is it you want?" she yells back. "Lord Asano's samurai have attacked Iron town! The women are outnumbered! They can't hold them off for long! Forget about the Forest Spirit! Your men are already heading back to Iron town, but they need you to lead them!" "What proof is there this isn't a lie?" "Lie? Don't be ridiculous! What reason do I have to lie?" "So it's don't kill the forest gods. Now you want us to kill samurai instead." I snarl at her with that comment. "At least the gods act more civilized then the humans you call men." I yell at her. She scowls at me but Ashitaka quickly distracts her. "No! What I want is for the humans and the forest to live in peace!" He turns and quickly runs as I follow after him. I hope we can get to my sister before something bad happens. We run through the water and get to across the island. We run and the sight I meet makes me cry out. "Mother!" I cry as I run to my mother. I shed tears for my dying mother. "Please don't take her." I quietly beg. I look up and watch the now demon lord Okkoto. "San!" I cry with Ashitaka. I get up and dodge all the fake boars and jump into the red tentacles. "San!" I cry out as I reach for her. I find her but then I am slowly swallowed along with her. Ashitaka finds us and tries to help us but he is launched away. "Ashitaka!" I cry. "Mikaru." San whispers. I look at her and see a look of peace upon her face. "I am sorry my sister but I cannot make it." I shake my head at her. All of a sudden I see mother's head smash into the demon. "Mother!" I cry. "Ashitaka. Can you save the girl you love?" I hear mother whisper. I whimper at her. I look over at San and see her eyes had closed and that I couldn't see her breathing. Slowly mother pulls us out of the muck of the demon and I and my sister are carried into the water. I open my eyes, still conscious. I hope mother is ok. Slowly we are brought to the surface and I look up as the Forest Spirit changes. "No! Stop!" Ashitaka yells and throws his sword. The woman still shoots with the plants growing on it and takes the Forest Spirit head off. "No!" I scream as I watch this happen. A giant glob of energy comes out. I whimper and we dodge as it comes toward us. I look down at my sister and try to find a pulse. I find nothing but silence.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a princess Mononoke fan fiction.**

**I do not anything other than Mikaru. Credit goes to Princess Mononoke creators/makers.**

I hold onto my sister's body as Ashitaka runs off to help Lady Eboshi and Gonza. My brothers stand over us bleeding. I sob into my sister's cold body for her death, the Forest Spirit's decapitation, and the death of my beautiful mother. I cry and cry until I hear the noise of something being dragged upon the shore of the island. I take a deep breath to calm myself and look to where I heard the noise. I see as Ashitaka brings the Lady upon the shore. I snarl and quickly crawl over to them. "Give her to me I'll cut her throat!" I yell. "Your claim has been avenged. Your mother saw to that." I shake my head. "She must pay for both the death of mother and my sister!" he looks up at me and shakes his head. I snarl but I don't attack. "Don't waste your sympathy. Ow." I watch the women to see where mother had bit her. I realized mother had severed Eboshi's arm clean from her body. "I promised Toki that I'd bring you back to Iron town." We watch as the Night walker flips a tree. "He's searching for his head. We can't stay here." Ashitaka turns and looks at me. "Mikaru, you have got to help us." I snarl at him. "No! You're on their side! You let them kill San and Mother! Take that damn woman and just go away!" "Mikaru?" "Never! I hate all of you humans!" "Yes, I'm human, San, and so are you." I shake my head at him. "Stop it! I'm a wolf, so was my sister .my siblings and my mother. I'm not human!" I scream. "Mikaru?" he grabs a hold of me as I cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop it." I sob even harder and clench my firsts into his shoulders. "It's over. Everything's over. The forest is dead." he clenches harder into me. He pulls away from me but still has his hands on me. He looks into my eyes. "Nothing is over. The two of us are still alive. Now, will you help me, Mikaru?" I look back at my siblings and nod at them. They grab onto San's body and gently carry it away. I wipe my tears and look back up at Ashitaka. I nod in agreement. As we head for Iron town my brother's come back. "What are you doing?" I ask them. "We will help you sister. That would be what mother and San would want us to do." I nod and hop onto my eldest brother as Ashitaka hops onto my youngest brother. We head off to Iron town dodging all the black slime and as the sun rises we finally get there. We ran against the shore like almost getting caught by the slime. We stop and as we do Ashitaka leaps off. "Get everyone out. The Great Spirit's head's been cut off, and he wants it back! If that black ooze touches you, you're dead! Run for the lake! The water will slow it down! Lady Eboshi and the men are on their way from the other side. I'm gonna try to return his head before he kills us all. Hurry!" as he finishes the ooze begins to overflow and we had to run away from it. Ashitaka follows us. We run and run for what it seemed like forever. Up the mountains until we finally see them. "There they are." I point out to Ashitaka and we leap off my brother's. "Go." I tell him. He runs in front of them with arms spread out. "Stop right there!" The main man that we met before looks at us with surprise. "Whoa! Oh, you're both alive. Oh, how nice but where's the other girl?" I snarl at him. "I'm giving the creature back its head. Put the box down and back away." Ashitaka approaches him. "Give the head back now? Come on, boy. Don't be silly. Now, when the sun's about to come up? Look! He's a brainless swollen, life-sucking god of death. At sunrise he'll vanish like a bad dream. ""Sir, its coming! We've gotta get out of here!" "Look, everybody wants everything. That's the way the world is. But I might actually get it." Ashitaka wouldn't have any of that. "Don't force me to kill you." "Oh, dear you make it sound so very easy. You really ought to...relax!" The man tries to kick Ashitaka but he dodges and Ashitaka guides the man away as one of the other man tries to cut me with his dagger. I dodge and kick him in the face as he slices at me. I finally kick him and try to run after the men. The Forest spirit scares the men which makes them drop it. I try to chase after it but I was too slow. "Ashitaka!" I yell to him but as he tries to catch it the fat man gets in the way and beings to roll with the head. He ends up trapped along with us and one of his men surrounded by ooze. "Open the box!" Ashitaka orders the man. "Don't you see? It's too late for that now!" I whisper into Ashitaka's ear. "Why are you wasting your breath talking o him?" "Human hands must return it! The man grumbles for a second and then opens the container. I and Ashitaka lift the head. As we do I gasp in shock as he and I are being covered in his demon markings. "Forest Spirit! We give you back your head! Take it and be at peace!" Ashitaka yells at the night walker and we wait. "Uh, well, that got his attention, all right." The spirit turns to lean over us and as he does Ashitaka wraps his arm around my middle. We all watch in wonder as we are covered in a golden light. It felt as if the sun was shining upon us and then it disappears as a great gust of wind ripped apart. Me and Ashitaka are blown into a giant grass meadow and as we hit a dark calmness. I did not dream but I thought of many things in my state of unconscious. I thought about all the deaths, the destruction but I also think about the possibilities of the future. It seemed almost as it seemed like it was centuries until I was awoken by somebody calling my name. I look and see it was Ashitaka. He helps me up as we walk to the edge of the cliff and see all the beautiful sight of flowers and trees. "Even if all the trees return it won't be his forest anymore. The Great Forest Spirit is dead now." I think out load. "Never. He's life itself. He's not dead, Mikaru. He's here right now, trying to tell us something that it's time for us both to live even with all the deaths." I look up to him, filled with so many emotions and nod. He looks at me and he smiles down at me. "Ashitaka, I love you." I say quietly as I look down with a blush across my face. My face was brought back up to look into Ashitaka's eyes. "I love you too." I smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled in my life and tackle him. We fall into the grass and I kiss him with all the passion I could muster. Even in shock Ashitaka meets my kiss and after a few minutes we break apart. "I may be the other wolf girl but this wolf girl is in love with a human." I laugh. I look down and see a look of wonder come upon his face. "What?" I ask him. "Your hair." I look at my hair and gasp in shock. Instead of it being snow white it's now ebony black. I touch it and it still feels the same but now it's black. "Wow." he whispers. "You like?" I ask him. "Yes." he smiles at me. I laugh and kiss him again. "So do I!" As we sit up I see my brothers who had San's body with them. I get off of Ashitaka and help him up. "Ashitaka, you mean so much to me, but there is something I must do. Go to the Iron Town people and I will return to you by night fall." He nods to me and I walk to my brothers. "Ready?" I ask them. They both bark and I grab San's body and hop upon one of them. We run to the now destroyed island where the Forest Spirit used to live. I dig up a good size hole on the island near where mother saved us and gently set her body inside. I bury her while my brothers watched me. By the time I was finished it was mid-afternoon. "Please take me to Ashitaka." I ask my brothers. They guided me back to Ashitaka. He was helping clear the left over destruction from Iron Town. "Ashitaka!" I shout at him. He looks up and smiles. I run up to him. "Hello Wolf Girl." He greets me. I growl at him playfully and grab hold of his face. "You got that right." I kiss him and all I could hear was cat calls and wolf whistles coming from the Iron Town people. "Get a room!" a voice laughs at us. We break apart and I look to where the voice came from. "Toki!" I laugh at the sight of the woman. She was covered in wild flowers which for some reason made me laugh. "Where not even husband and wife." I laugh at her. All the laughing stops and I look around in confusion. "What?" I look up at Ashitaka. He has a blush across his face which I had never seen before. "Ashitaka?" I question. "Do you want to?" he asks me and I look at him in shock. "Yes!" I yell and kiss him hard. Again came the cat calls and wolf whistles. _This wasn't just the end, it's just the beginning!_

**There will be a epilogue! Maybe even a sequel. MAYBE but only if I get some reviews. If not then I will stop.**


End file.
